Miles Away
by GoldenLink9
Summary: Masamune has a friend in America that he has been secretly keeping in touch with since the beginning of his travels with Gan Gan Galaxy. Here are all those times he either was almost caught, had a sentimental talk, or something even more special . . .


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY Metal Fight Beyblade characters. Whoever does, does. XD**

 **Hi! First Beyblade fanfic!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **I've had this idea in my head for SO LONG I tell ya that! I only own my OC! Enjoy! R &R please!**

Chapter One: Alison and Cepheus

 _Flashback: A little while after Toby, Masamune, and Zeo first met . . ._

"Ready?" "Ready!" "Let it rip!"

Toby, Masamune, and Zeo were practicing aim out in the court. Masamune was second, Toby, as usual, was first, and Zeo was last. It was like this all day just Beyblades and buddies chatting away about topics like school, family, and food. "Alright we're refreshed! Time for some more bey practice!" Masamune cheered. The two boys groaned. Can't we head home now, Masamune?" Toby asked. "But Toby! You want to be number one right? Like me and Zeo right?" Masamune asked. "Oh! Yeah! Of course! In that case let's get training!" Toby now cheered. Then, suddenly, a loud scream was heard.

"That sounded like my sister, Alison! Come on guys! Hurry! Alison!"Zeo Hollered.

"Zeo! I'm over here! Help!" A young voice cried.

" Wait up Zeo! Hey!" Toby and Masamune said in unison.

They ran over to the other bey park where the scream came from, which wasn't very far from where the bladers were at. Then they saw the most unfair battle they've ever seen going on. There were seven tall, muscular bladers standing there laughing as the bey and the blader in the middle were being attacked, mentally and physically. The blader was Zeo's sister alright. She had Zeo's colored hair with deep green eyes that were filled with fear as she saw her bey become shredded metal.

"No stop! Stop it! No! Cepheus!" She called to her bey.

"Ha just watch and learn kid! You don't attack, we'll do it for you! Go, wolf! Special move! Thunder claw!" one who seemed to be the leader called to his bey.

"Striker! Lightning sword flash!" Masamune called out to Striker.

It defeated the bey and flung it over the bladers' head. Calling after it, the seven tall teens ran like sissies to there beys. Zeo and Toby arrived at the scene calling both Alison's and Masamune's names.

"Alison!" Zeo called to his younger sibling.

"Zeo! You heard! Thank goodness! I would have been toast if it weren't for your friend back there!" Alison said to her big brother.

"The name's Masamune by the way. And I was happy to help! Anything for my pal, Zeo!" Masamune said all matter of factually.

"Nice to finally know your name! Big brother won't come home without a "story of the day" with you and Toby as the second main stars! Ha, ha, ha!" She replied.

Zeo blushed. "Um. Not important right now, Sis. Right now we need to talk. This the third attack in the past three days! You're way to vulnerable out here in the big bey park! I'll talk to mom about signing you up for dungeon gym, where I can keep a close eye on you and you'll be safe. Okay, Sis?" Zeo asked.

"Okay big brother!" Alison said cheerfully.

Zeo smiled at his little sister's cuteness and stood up to his regular height. "We should head back to the gym, everyone." Masamune said. They all nodded as they walked back with four bladers instead of three.

 _To the present: Masamune is about to leave to go to the air port for his flight to Japan . . ._

Masamune grabbed his suitcase and headed out of the door of his house. But was interupted by a familiar voice.

"Leaving so soon . . . and without saying goodbye?"

He turned around to see a best friend.

Alison.

"Oh! Sorry! I was so busy and – Wha?"

"I'll miss you Masamune Kadoya. And a whole lot, too." She interrupted while hugging him tightly.

Masamune was shocked at the sudden embrace but hugged back.

"I'll miss you, too, Ally." He said softly.

"Now don't have to much fun without me! But still enjoy yourself. Call me every night!" Alison blabbered.

"Okay I will! I will! Calm down! I'll call you when I'm in Japan alright? Okay. Bye, Alison!" Masamune called to her while taking off.

"Bye Masamune! . . . Be careful." Alison called back as she watched her best friend bolt away.

 _Come back home soon, best friend._ Was her last thoughts before heading back to dungeon gym.

 **Finished! ! Is there some fluff between these bladers?! Find out when I continue this fanfic! Next chapter out soon! R &R!**

 **\- GoldenLink9;)**


End file.
